


Oh God!

by lavenderlotion



Series: Teen Wolf 'Cest Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Masturbation, Solo-Sex, dildo, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Scott had just been looking for some loose change. He just wanted a couple of dollars - it was Taco Tuesday tomorrow - and he knew his mom kept change in her sock drawer. Scott had discovered her hiding spot years ago and had taken change here and there. Heâ€™d only ever taken a little at a time and so far his mom hadnâ€™t noticed - or she had, but she hadnâ€™t told him to stop.What he found was not change. It was not change at all.





	Oh God!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> _March 30 - PWP/Smut - Get down and dirty with your favourite â€˜cest pairing! PWP? Yes! Porn with feelings? Sure! Give all your kinkiest kinks a chance to shine!_
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired my Mys, who sent me [this](http://melloadams.tumblr.com/post/169209562547/once-i-found-a-dildo-in-my-moms-sock-drawer-while) as an idea for an Argentcest fic, and somehow I made it into this.

Scott had just been looking for some loose change. He just wanted a couple of dollars - it was Taco Tuesday tomorrow - and he knew his mom kept change in her sock drawer. Scott had discovered her hiding spot years ago and had taken change here and there. He’d only ever taken a little at a time and so far his mom hadn’t noticed - or she had, but she hadn’t told him to stop.

What he found was not change. It was not change at all. 

Scott’s first reaction to finding a flesh coloured, silicone penis in his mother's sock drawer was  _ ’holy fuck ewwwww’ _ . He had slammed the drawer closed with something similar to disgust rolling through his belly. The thought of his mother  _ masturbating _ was too much for him to handle. After he had finished freaking out he opened the drawer again and drew his brows down in thought.

It wasn’t so much that Scott was curious, really. It was more of an abstract thing. And okay, if Scott was being really honest - which he always tried to be, at least with himself - he was maybe a little, tiny bit curious. Really, it was all Danny and Stiles’ fault. Ever since they had gotten together his best friend wouldn’t stop going on and on about his new relationship. 

Scott couldn’t complain, not when he had done the same back when he and Allison had been together. Besides, Stiles was his best-bro and he was happy his brother had found someone who made him happy. The fact that it was Danny - one of the nicest dudes in Beacon Hills - was even better! So he didn’t mind listening to Stiles wax poetic about his new boyfriend, even listened with barely-there jealousy as Stiles talked about the sex he was having.

And so Scott was curious. He knew how two dudes did it - again, Stiles was his best friend and as Stiles’ best friend Scott was used to his ‘information dumps’. Stiles liked learning and he liked reading and often times he liked telling Scott about what he had learned and read. That meant Scott knew more than he really needed to about how two dudes went at it. 

He knew from Stiles that it felt good - both being on the giving  _ and _ receiving end - and while he wasn’t usually attracted to guys (he could appreciate a good looking man, but not in, like, a sexual way) he was totally about awesome sex - solo or otherwise. Besides, if he didn’t like it he could just stop. It wasn’t like there was anything that was  _ making _ him go through with what he was thinking. 

He picked up the dildo and gave it a squeeze. The rubber felt weird in his hand though Scott wasn’t sure if it felt weird because it was rubber or because it was shaped like a penis. Still, he gave it a little squeeze and a wiggle. It was a good size, Scott had to admit, and it filled his hand similar to his own. It wasn’t  _ too _ thick and Scott figured if he went slow - more information he learned from being friends with Stiles - he would probably be able to get it to fit.

He wondered for a moment if he’d need to  _ clean _ himself, but dismissed that. It wasn’t like he was having sex with someone else, so it’d be fine. He nodded to himself and closed the drawer - dildo still in hand - and made his way back to his room.

* * *

The first thing Scott did was put a towel down on his bed. He knew things could get messy and he really didn’t want to have to wash his sheets - mostly because he couldn’t remember the washer settings to do so and  _ so _ did not want to have his mom do it. With two towels laid down, the dildo and a mostly full bottle of lube beside him, Scott laid back on his bed.

He took a deep breath and let it wash over him, then he stood up and put some music on - checking to make sure his bedroom door was locked for the third time. His mother wasn’t home, but Melissa had developed a habit of randomly popping in during her breaks after he and Stiles went looking for that dead-body last year. 

Settling himself back onto his bed, Scott rolled over onto his stomach. He was half hard where his dick was pressed into the bed and he ground forward a little. The towel was too-rough against the head of his cock for it to feel very good, but it got him fully erect. He ignored his dick for the time being and instead brought a hand around and laid it on his ass.

Scott was pretty proud of his ass and it was pretty nice, if he did say so himself. It was nice, firm and perky and that one time Stiles dragged him to  _ ’Jungle’ _ Scott had gotten more than a few drinks bought for him - and Scott was pretty sure it was because of his ass. He palmed it a little, let his mind settle as he calmed himself down. He was pretty sure being nervous would get in the way of what he was about to do.

He’d never felt up his own ass before and slipping a finger between his cheeks felt a little weird. His hole was warm, the skin dry and furrowed where he pressed against. It didn’t feel particularly great and the pressure had him shifting forward, grinding into the rough towel. Scott grabbed the pillow he wasn’t currently using and shoved it under his hips. He could totally wash a pillow case if he needed to.

He pressed against his hole again and winced a little at the dry push. It was weird to have something, even his finger, so close to his own ass. Scott let himself get used to the pressure before he grabbed his bottle of lube. He took a breath, and then another, just to get his mind to calm a little. The music he had playing helped, the silence would have been too daunting for him to really enjoy himself.

He brought his hand away from his ass to pour lube into his left palm, sitting himself up on his elbows as he did so. He rolled his fingers in the small puddle, giving it a second to warm up before he brought his hand back down to his ass. Scott pressed his middle finger to his hole again, still not pressing in but rather letting it sit there. He was more excited than he had been at first, the thought of actually fingering himself for the first time making his heart race.

Scott pushed his finger in as he breathed out and it - it didn’t burn, not exactly but it did feel weird, different. He pushed his finger deeper and kept his hand still for a long moment before he pulled it out. He brushed his finger along his hole again, toyed with the rim before he grabbed more lube from his palm. 

It was easier this time, now that his finger was wetter. It slid in easier and he didn’t stop until he hit his knuckle. Scott gave himself a moment to adjust, brushed his finger along the soft walls of his inside and squirmed at the feeling. He pumped the one finger in and out, twisting and turning it as he continued to breathe as calmly as he could.

It didn’t take long before he tried another. He squirting more lube onto his fingers before massaging his hole with the two. He took his time pushing them in, pushing past the tight opening of his ass and he breathed out long and slow when they slipped in. Two felt a lot different than one - not worse, but  _ more _ . He went slower as he pushed them deeper, let himself adjust as he pushed them deeper.

He took a deep breath when he got them all the way in and he gave them an experimental wiggle, letting out a harsh breath at the feel. It was good, better than he had thought and he slowly pulled them back out. Scott set an easy pace, fucking himself slowly on his fingers as he let himself get used to the new feelings. It was definitely good, even if it had been tight at first and he eyed the dildo with apprehension. Scott wasn’t sure how it was going to fit.

He kept working two fingers in and out of his ass - rotating his wrist, moving his fingers, twisting and scissoring them - until his rim felt loose again. He pulled them out, tugging at the rim of his ass as he did so and he bit his lip to hold in a moan at the feel of it. He got more lube on his fingers before going back in with three.

It didn’t hurt as much as it had when he tried two, and Scott took that as a good sign. He folded his fingers together as he pushed in, letting himself adjust to the new thickness before moving them around. Once he was able to push his fingers in and out of his ass easily he let them spread apart, the stretch causing his toes to curl inwards. It wasn’t bad, nothing had been bad so far and Scott’s cock was so hard it hurt. 

He had to be almost ready, but even still he continued to play with just his fingers. He wanted to make sure he was totally prepared before he tried the dildo, and even if it wasn’t crazy thick, Scott was aware this was his first time ever putting something up his ass. He figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

He continued to fuck himself with three fingers until he once again felt loose and open. He wasn’t exactly comfortable - his shoulder was getting tired of being thrown behind him and his wrist was starting to feel a little sore - but he pushed through it. He grabbed the dildo from beside him and spent a long moment staring at it. He hadn’t seen that many penises before and even fewer erect but he figured the dildo was nice enough looking. 

He poured lube over its tip, taking time to spread it around. Both of his hands were a mess but he managed to get a firm grip on its balls. He put it to the side for a moment, pushing his three fingers back into his ass to make sure he was still loose enough. He was, so he grabbed the dildo again and took a few breaths. He needed to be calm for this - that he was sure of.

He rubbed it against his hole for a moment and couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like if it was a real cock touching his ass. Scott had never really thought about dudes like that before - and the few times he had, he had never pictured himself as the bottom - but thinking about it now wasn’t bad. In fact, his cock twitched at the thought of having someone kneeling over him, pressing him down.

He wasn’t thinking of anyone specific, couldn’t imagine a face but the thought of broad, strong shoulders and big calloused hands were making Scott’s breath speed up. He pressed the dildo harder against his hole and felt it begin to slip in, his asshole stretching around the rubber. He breathed through it, tried to bear down as his body fought against the intrusion.

When the thickest part of the head pushed past his rim, Scott moaned out, long and low as he arched his back. It didn’t hurt any more than the stretching before had, but the hard, cool silicone felt very different than his fingers. He continued to push forward, taking breaks as he needed until he had to stop. 

Scott took a moment to accept that he had a rubber cock up his ass before he slowly, slowly pulled it back out. It felt weird inside him and he felt too-full, his body stuffed in a way he had never experienced before. He kept the strokes slow, letting his body get used to the feeling of having something inside him before he began to really fuck himself.

It felt good, it all felt good, and Scott could hardly focus on anything else. It was still so strange, the sensation of being full. It felt good though, the smooth slide of the dildo against the inside of his body, better when he twisted and changed the angle, speeding up and slowing down the speed of which he was fucking himself. He angled upwards and his next thrust, driving hard and -

Holy fucking shit.

_ Holy fucking shit _ , that must have been what Stiles was talking about when he mentioned his prostate. Scott pushed the dildo back in, titled his hips so he could line the rubber back up and pressed down. It was even better when Scott was expecting it and he rutted forward, grinding into the pillow underneath him.

His hand was a beginning to get tired, his wrist sore from how it had been bent for so long now but he didn’t care - couldn't care. He felt oversensitive, like he was falling apart at the seams and he wasn’t even touching his cock. He pushed the toy inside harder, pulled it out and rocked it back in and he couldn’t bite down the moan he made.

He ground into the pillow underneath him, cock harder than it had ever been before as he continued to fuck himself with the dildo. It felt so good as it pressed against his prostate and all he could focus on was the building pressure of his orgasm. It all felt like too much, too good, and Scott came fast and hard, messily rutting into the pillowcase under him as he ground back onto the dildo.

He slumped forward, both hands falling to his side as he gasped for breath. His forehead was damp with sweat and stuck to the pillow he was lying on and he sunk deeper into his bed. His body felt looser than it ever had before and Scott was sure he had never once come so hard in his life. The pillow was damp and cooling under him but Scott couldn't bring himself to move, not when his afterglow was so sweet. He’d clean up in a few minutes.

* * *

Washing his mother’s dildo after fucking himself with it was not something Scott ever,  _ ever _ thought he would be doing. Still, here he was. His ass felt sensitive but it wasn’t too sore - though he thought he could feel the phantom fullness when he walked, which was definitely a strange feeling. Not bad - especially not after the orgasm he just had - but strange.

He was glad his mother was working overnight. Scott knew he wasn’t very good at hiding things from her and if she happened to see him now, he probably would have told her exactly what he had done. The water was warm and Scott really, really hoped soap would be enough to clean the thing. 

‘Clone-a-Willy’ was engraved on the side and Scott tilted his head as he read the words. He could probably blame Stiles for Scott’s own level of curiosity, and after he finished washing and drying the dildo he made his way over to his desk. It didn’t take him long for his computer to light up and he typed the words into Google.

He stared for a long, long time at the screen, trying desperately to make his brain understand exactly what he was seeing. Only - only he  _ didn’t _ want to understand what he was seeing, because it could only mean so many things. And the things it could mean were not things that Scott wanted to be true, not at all. 

He picked the dildo up once again and he had to swallow down the nervous lump in his throat. Scott was sure it couldn’t be what he thought. There was no way - there couldn’t be - she wouldn’t. Oh god. Sketched into the bottom of the dildo as if the letters had been carved out were  _ R.M _ and Scott wasn’t stupid enough to not recognize his father's initials. 

It took Scott another long moment to realize what exactly this meant, but when he did he flung the dildo onto his bed as though it had burned him. He had just - he had just fucked himself with his father's dick! A silicone casting of his father's dick, but his father's dick nonetheless! The thought made Scott’s stomach drop, the feeling only made worse when he remembered that he had literally never come so hard before in his entire life.

He fucked himself with his father's dick, and he had  _ liked _ it!

Oh god.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know. I-I am confused. I have no idea where this story came from, or how it came to be (it's all Mys' fault, I'm telling you) but I really enjoyed writing it! I have no idea if there will ever be more (MAYBE) but I think this could be a fun universe to play around in.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing from Scott's POV, and my first time writing Scott (in anyway) for quite some time. I am not a huge fan of him, and I think that is pretty obvious. This week seems to be all about trying new things, though, and I had a lot of fun with this story.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
